


Seductive and Impeccable Abuse

by Cloud_Valoir (Elise_Rene)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Markets, Escort Service, M/M, Organized Crime, Underage Sex, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Rene/pseuds/Cloud_Valoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated summary:</p><p>Claude works in London's underground and becomes infatuated with a certain "gift" he receives from an old friend on his birthday. <br/>---<br/>Sebastian runs the Villa Cantuaria - a tavern, an inn, and a hub for illegal activity including an underage escort service. <br/>---<br/>Alois is caught in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Rape TW. Pretty much smut at first, but I may continue with a plot.

The soft light of the moon enveloped the city as Claude Faustus stepped onto the street. Irritated by the specs of wet snow that were forming on his glasses, he tucked them away in his breast pocket and began his walk home.

He noted the garish green and red decorations that were lining the street, cursing in annoyance that his birthday had to fall on December. He hurried past the large Christmas tree in the town square.

Indeed, today was Claude’s birthday. Not many people knew this, considering the privacy by which he operated day-to-day. He himself had forgotten how old he was turning – choosing not to focus on such meaningless facts.

Stopping at a crosswalk, Claude sighed. He had a long day, with meeting after meeting with boring individuals who were willing to pay top dollar for the information he had.

Although it paid well, being the most sought-after informant of the underworld was a tiring job. Claude hadn’t even noticed when he became known as the infamous ‘spider’ of London, attributing his intricate webs of connections to those of an arachnid.

He didn’t care, anyway. He was just bored. The money had given him a lavish lifestyle, along with many enemies and false friends. And yet, on his birthday, he had no plans.

In the back of his mind, Claude was disappointed that he hadn’t received a card or even a call from an old friend he grew up with. Granted, they hadn’t spoken for a while, but considering the fact that they were old buddies, Claude couldn’t help but feel a bit let down.

Slipping his key into the lock, Claude realized the door was unsecured. It pushed open.

Immediately, his senses were on alert. There was an unfamiliar smell in his home.

Working among criminals in the underworld of Victorian England requires certain skills to be honed. On top of expert agility and close-quarter combat, Claude often relied on a sharp sense of smell where his eyesight fell short.

And he definitely smelled something off. It wasn’t so much a smell as it was an... aroma?

Claude draped his overcoat on the hanger by the door and shut it quietly. Wiping his glasses with a sleeve, he put them back on and looked around the main floor.

Hastily wiped-up footprints made their way from the door to the stairs leading to the second floor. One set.

Claude furrowed his brows. Who could have gotten access to his home? Curiously, the footsteps led back outside. Nothing appeared to be stolen, so did the intruder simply come in and leave?

A slight rush of adrenaline coursed through the man’s veins. He swiftly made his way to the stairs and began his ascent.

The aroma was clearer now – he could detect a delicate scent, perhaps vanilla, with a pinch of something floral.

It was pleasant, but out of place. Claude wondered what the source could possibly be, as the only thing coming to his mind was perfume.

He followed the footprints to the door of his bedroom and halted. The aroma, whatever its source, was emanating from his bedroom.

Claude considered making a dash downstairs to grab his knife for defense purposes, but the intrigue was too strong. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

The sight made his gasp out loud.

Lying atop his bed was a boy.

The boy was asleep – or perhaps unconscious – lying on his back with his head upon Claude’s pillows. He was dressed in a white buttoned dress shirt and shorts, with black socks reaching his thighs adorning his legs.

Wrapped around his chest was a purple bow. Around his wrists, which were positioned above his head, were binds.

Stunned at the sight, Claude took a step forward and noticed a note on the bedside table. He glanced at it, instantly recognizing the handwriting of his old friend.

_To my dear friend Claude,_

_Apologies that I could not be in town for your birthday – I truly wished I could see your reaction to my gift._

_I thought for a long time, debating what you would like. I hope I was not mistaken in your tastes. You like yellow hair, do you not?_

_Sincerest regards,_

_Sebastian._

Claude blinked. Once, twice. He re-read the note. His old friend had given him a boy as a gift? This was unexpected, to say the least.

Placing the note aside, Claude went to the bedside to look at his ‘present.’

The boy hadn’t stirred, his eyes peacefully closed behind long lashes. Claude reached out to touch his hair, sliding his fingers through the silky locks.

He smiled to himself – blond hair was definitely a preference and he was impressed by his old friend’s memory.

The boy’s hair fell over a slim face and Claude moved his fingers along the pale cheek and down the boy’s neck.

His skin was softer than Claude could have imagined. By now, he had also determined that the sweet scent of vanilla was definitely that of the guest in his bed.

Golden eyes moved down, along the bow that wrapped around the boy’s chest and torso, towards the stockings on his tantalizing legs.

Claude cleared his throat. There were unfamiliar thoughts racing through his mind and unfamiliar feelings spreading warmth throughout his body.

He looked to the boy’s face as he heard him begin to stir.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing icy blue orbs that were clouded with confusion. The boy took in his surroundings and, noticing the binds that prevented the movement of his hands, gasped in panic.

“Where am I?” he asked hurriedly, looking to Claude. “Who are you?”

Claude was surprised by the melodic voice and the striking eye colour. Certainly this boy was not from England, although his English was perfect.

“You’re in my home,” Claude said calmly. “It would appear that you’ve been given to me as a present. You were not aware of this?”

The boy stared at him in confusion. “A gift? What are you talking about?”

“Ah,” Claude sighed, “it was wrong of me to presume your willingness in this exchange. Unfortunately, such is the case.”

The blond sat up, “I was kidnapped?”

“I would assume so,” Claude replied. “What is your name?”

“It’s Alois...” the boy bit his lip unsurely. “And you are?”

“Alois,” Claude repeated, watching the boy’s lips closely. “What a beautiful name. Suitable.”

“You still haven’t told me yours,” Alois said accusingly. “Who are you?”

“For the purpose of my occupation, I keep my identity secret,” Claude said with a slight smile. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Alois looked around the room, nervousness creeping up his spine. “Are you going to hurt me?”

Claude chuckled darkly, bringing a hand to the boy’s cheek. “Not unless you give me a reason to.”

Alois shivered, instantly pulling away from the touch. His mind was foggy and he couldn’t piece together enough recollections to remember how he got here.

But he knew he was in danger.

“No need to be so frightened,” Claude said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his guest. “I don’t have any weapons on my person, as you can see.”

Alois glanced at the man, studying his features. He could tell from the tailored clothes and glistening cufflinks that he was very rich.

Uncomfortably, Alois could feel the stranger’s golden eyes roaming his body. He wondered what he must’ve done to deserve such a fate.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way you can...” Alois took a breath, “let me go?”

After a short pause, Claude laughed. “You’re so very cute, Alois. I can only wonder where my friend found you. Remind me to thank him later.”

Claude took the ribbon that was tied around Alois’ chest and tugged on it, letting the lace slide down to the bed. He then pushed the boy back into the position he found him in, with his back flat on the sheets.

Alois felt his breath quickening. “Please, I won’t tell anyone. Just let me go.”

Claude smirked devilishly, “Not a chance.”

The man slid his hand down to the first button of Alois’ shirt, undoing it with ease.

In a panic, Alois used his bound hands to shove Claude off and move out of his reach. He thrashed his legs, aiming for the man’s head.

Claude caught the boy’s right ankle in a tight grip, a dangerous tone taking over his voice. “You’ll regret trying to hurt me.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Alois said coldly. He brought his arms down with full force, the swing knocking Claude’s glasses off his face.

The man narrowed his eyes. It one swift motion, he grabbed the binds around Alois’ wrists and pinned the boy’s arms above his head. He climbed onto the bed, towering over the blond.

“You’re being quite the disrespectful guest,” he said.

Alois struggled in the grip, trying to break free. “Let me go!”

“Tsk,” Claude shook his head, “this won’t do. I’ll have to tighten these ropes, lest you keep hitting me. I think I need to gag you, too.”


	2. Predator and Prey

In the blink of an eye, Alois’ arms were tied crudely behind his back by the very same ribbon that was wrapped around him just moments earlier. He winced from the discomfort of the position, his shoulders being pushed back beyond their normal state.

Determined to fight despite the loss of his arms, Alois continued to thrash his legs, landing a few kicks. Claude hardly seemed to notice as he stood, admiring his work.

“You really should save your energy,” Claude said without a hint of sincerity. “Are you planning on resisting the whole time?”

“What, you expect me to give up?” Alois tried to muster a mocking tone but was betrayed by the slight shake in his voice.

He was no idiot – he knew what this man was planning on doing. Alois watched fearfully as Claude walked over to the other end of the room and picked up the glasses that had been flung from his face.

“I wonder how I can encourage you to be more cooperative,” Claude said as he placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “Ah, they’re unbroken. Lucky for you.”

Before returning to the bed, Claude closed the bedroom window and drew the curtains. The red embroidered silk teasingly hid the outside world from view, and Alois cursed inwardly for forgetting to shout for help.

As if reading his thoughts, Claude said, “I live in a fairly unpopulated area. No one would hear you anyway.”

The words struck fear into Alois’ heart. What if he were to die in this place? Is this the fate that he has to meet?

The boy could only watch as Claude made his way back to the bed. In another situation, Alois might’ve found him to be handsome. He was tall and well-dressed, with a voice that was syrupy smooth.

Most noticeably, he had striking eyes that shone dangerously, like those of a predator cornering its prey.

Alois felt like the prey.

Helplessly pressed against the large red pillows and the bed frame, he could already feel the soreness seeping into his arms and shoulders. He glared at Claude as he approached.

The man smiled tantalizingly, “My, you really are a thing of beauty.” He caressed the boy’s cheek, leading a thumb under his eye, “Where are you from?”

“I’m not telling you,” Alois spat.

“So rude,” Claude said as he climbed over him again. “I’ll have you know, I’m quite a respected person. No one dares speak to me that way.”

“Respectable?” Alois scoffed, “You seem more perverse than respectable.”

“Oh?” Claude cupped Alois’ cheeks with one hand, “But how can you expect me to be decent around you?”

Claude ran his free hand along the boy’s spine, delighting at the small gasp that escaped his lips.

Alois squirmed underneath the man, desperately fighting to keep his dignity. “You’re into young boys, then? Seems quite perverse to me.”

“I don’t really have a preference,” Claude hummed. “But there are certain traits that I adore.” He led his hand downwards, passing over Alois’ legs and the black socks that rested above his knees.

Claude slipped his other hand under the white dress shirt that hung loosely over Alois’ slim frame, resting it on his hip.

Alois grew cold, goose bumps attacking his skin. “Wouldn’t you rather be with a woman?”

Claude shrugged absentmindedly, “Not really.” He skillfully unbuttoned the white shirt, pushing it open to expose the milky pale skin underneath and pausing to look. “How exquisite.”

Alois shivered, feeling more defenceless than before. He gasped when he felt the man’s uninvited lips on his neck, trailing across his skin and down to the collarbone.

“Please,” Alois whispered, “I don’t want this.”

“Maybe not yet,” Claude hovered a hand over Alois’ chest, his nipples pert from the cold. “If you don’t cause me any trouble, you may come to enjoy it.”

“Somehow I doubt th—” the Alois’ voice halted in throat as Claude pinched one of his nipples, leaning down to lick the other.

“I don’t intent to hurt you, provided you give me the same courtesy.” Claude moved down slightly, feeling the hem of Alois’ shorts between his fingers.

Alois could feel the man’s eyes hungrily admiring his body. He shuddered as Claude pulled off the stockings, leaving his legs bare to the cold. On instinct, he pressed his legs together tightly, enticing a chuckle from the other.

“Feeling shy?” Claude asked rhetorically, prying open the boy’s legs and trailing greedy kisses along his thigh.

Alois bit his lip, feeling a blush of shame spreading across his cheeks. He whimpered from the kisses, which went higher and higher until the shorts prevented further access.

Claude smiled, a demonic glint in his eyes. “How kind of Sebastian to ensure that my gift is so pure.”

The boy’s cheeks reddened as he looked away. “Pervert!”

“Yes, keep showing me those bashful reactions,” Claude sat up and shed his suit jacket, tossing it to the floor. He unbuttoned his own shirt, letting it slide down to the bed.

Alois caught a glimpse of the man’s chest and the impeccable muscles, which would be enticing if they weren’t so dangerous in his situation. He noted a few scars that riddled the otherwise flawless skin, almost as pale as his own.

Claude bent down, kissing Alois’ neck again and moving up to his earlobe. Alois shivered at the hot breath in his ear, turning his head away. This only exposed his neck more, and Claude took advantage of the display and the kisses turned to light bites.

“You look so displeased,” Claude moved a hand down to the boy’s shorts, flicking open the button, “but this part of you doesn’t seem to be.”

“Please don’t,” Alois begged, but to no avail. The shorts were tugged off and dropped to the floor, joining the stockings.

“Oh,” Claude smirked, “no underwear?”

Alois shut his eyes from embarrassment, now completely nude in front of his assailant. He tried to still his nervous breathing as two hands roamed along his body, leaving no part untouched.

“You’re simply divine, Alois,” Claude leaned over the boy, mere inches separating their faces. “Open your eyes.”

Wordlessly, Alois shook his head

“Well if that’s the case, then shall I blindfold you?” Claude asked teasingly, kissing his eyelids.

Alois’ eyes shot open, “No!”

Claude chuckled, “You want to see everything I’m going to do to you, is that it?”

Before he could reply, Claude slid his hand down between Alois’ legs, using the other to cup his behind.

Alois gasped, desperately squirming to escape the grip. “D-don’t touch me!”

“The more you resist, the cuter you look,” Claude said as he moved his fingers across the boy’s hardening length.

Distraught, Alois held back a moan. He hated his body for reacting this way – he didn’t want this! He noticed the growing bulge in the other man’s pants, nervously averting his eyes.

Claude noticed the glance and stopped. “Impatient, are we?”

Alois shook his head quickly, but Claude had already started unbuckling the belt around his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-upload because I forgot to rate -_-'   
> Lost the kudoses and comments I had before :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Defiled

In a desperate attempt to salvage some of his decency, Alois pressed his legs together tightly. He gulped as the other man’s belt fell to the floor with an audible thump, followed by his pants.

Alois had never felt so utterly trapped in his life. His only relief was that his captor didn’t seem like he wanted to kill him. At least he could try to escape after the ordeal.

His train of thought was broken when Claude took hold of his shoulders lightly.

“Are you in discomfort?” he asked.

Startled by the question, Alois glared at him. “…What?”

Claude made a gesture to indicate Alois’ position. “Does it hurt your arms to be on your back like that?”

Alois couldn’t figure out if the concern in the man’s voice was feigned or real, but either way it was insulting.

“Well, yes, I don’t imagine many people enjoy being in such a position,” he replied.

Something glistened in Claude eyes. “I see. That can be remedied.”

Alois felt a glimmer of hope – would he be freed? – but this glimmer disappeared almost immediately.

Gripping the boy’s hips, Claude quickly flipped him over. “Better?”

The blond’s face hit the pillow and he immediately regretted making any comments. He turned his head to the side to allow himself to breathe.

Claude towered over him, “This allows me better access, too.”

“I’m still uncomfortable,” Alois said bitterly. “My shoulders are probably dislocated by now, not that you would care.”

“I do care,” Claude stated with a very matter-of-fact tone. “But if I untie you, you’ll run away. Isn’t that right?”

From the close proximity, Alois could feel the bulge in Claude’s boxers pressing against him. He shuddered.

“I-I won’t. I’m afraid you’ll kill me if I do,” he said earnestly.

“I really don’t intent to hurt you, Alois.” Claude touched the lace of ribbon that was binding the pale arms of his present. “I promise that if you cooperate, no harm will come to you.”

Alois shifted uncomfortably, contemplating his next words. His chances of escaping the assault were minimal and resisting would probably only aggravate his attacker.

“Please,” he said quietly, “I won’t run. But if what you say is true and you don’t want to hurt me, then can’t you just untie my arms?”

From behind him, Alois could hear a sigh. Then, to his great relief, he felt the binds loosening and soon after his arms dropped to his sides.

Even if Alois intended to fight, the loss of circulation prevented him from moving them. Still, he heaved a breath of relief at the feeling.

Claude ran a hand along the reddened marks across the boy’s pale skin. “Unfortunately, I can’t trust you just yet.”

Before Alois had a chance to protest, Claude brought his wrists together with one hand and tied them to the middle bed post with the ribbon.

“This, at least, won’t be as uncomfortable,” Claude said.

Alois tugged at the ribbon fruitlessly, propping himself up on his elbows. “How kind of you.”

Ignoring the words, Claude reached an arm under Alois’ waist and pulled him up to his knees. “It’s a shame I can no longer see your lovely face, but I enjoy this sight very much.”

Alois yelped as Claude’s hands found their way to his chest and pinched his nipples. The man kissed the back of his neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

“Tell me, Alois,” Claude said as he moved his hand down along the boy’s stomach. “Why fight back if you are enjoying this?”

“I am not!” Alois shouted, but his voice caught in his throat as he felt the warmth of Claude’s hand around his most private part.

“Oh? Are you sure?”

Claude’s smooth voice coupled with his teasing strokes forced Alois to bite his lip. Warmth was beginning to spread through his body, against his will.

“You really are so cute,” Claude chuckled. “It’s irresistible.”

Alois shivered in disgust as the last piece of fabric separating their skin was discarded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Claude grab a small bottle of something from the bedside drawer.

The boy’s eyes widened in shock when he felt a cold liquid invading his backside.

“No…” he mumbled, “please— ah!”

Claude interrupted him by sliding a finger inside his entrance. “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare you.”

Alois squirmed underneath him, tensing at the unfamiliar feeling. The gripped the post that held his binds as one finger became two.

“Relax,” Claude whispered, “you’re so tense.”

“It hurts,” Alois whimpered, inwardly hating how pathetic he sounded.

“You need to relax,” Claude repeated. He pushed his digits in further, feeling around for a certain bundle of nerves.

He smiled when Alois jerked forward suddenly, a quick moan escaping his lips.

“Did I find your sweet spot?” Claude asked teasingly, continuing his motions.

Alois felt himself get hotter as he pressed his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment.

Claude stopped and removed his fingers. “I cannot wait any longer.”

Alois stiffened at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He prepared himself for what was to come, trying to steady his breathing which currently consisted of small gasps.

He felt the tip of Claude’s cock press against his entrance and whimpered again.

“I’ll be gentle,” Claude said under his breath, repositioning his hands to Alois’ hips. Slowly, he pushed inside.

Alois shut his eyes, gripping the metal bar until his knuckles turned white. “S-stop,” he pleaded, “please.”

But he didn’t stop, and Alois felt his insides fill up with Claude hard length and could only tremble from the unwelcomed pain.

Upon entering the boy completely, Claude paused. “Breathe, Alois,” he said with a slight hitch in his breath. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Alois’ eyes. “J-just get it over with,” he mumbled.

Slightly digging his nails into Alois’ hips, Claude started to move. “Keep talking to me like that and I won’t be so gentle.”

Alois scoffed at the thought but kept his mouth shut. Gentle? This was anything but. He gripped the bed post, the ribbons searing into the skin of his wrists. He focused on the pain from the binds to distract himself from the truth of the situation.

From behind him, Claude picked up the pace. He seemed to delight in the soft whimpers that he enticed from Alois every time he forced his way in.

Taking a strong hold of the boy’s hips, Claude angled his thrusts to reach a certain spot, causing Alois to replace the whimpers with occasional moans.

“How does that feel?” Claude asked between low grunts, leaning forward to Alois’ ear.

Gritting his teeth, the blond replied, “Disgusting.” He refused to acknowledge that this attack could bring him any pleasure. He hated it.

Claude sighed scornfully, “All you have to do is ask. Don’t you want me to pleasure you?”

Rage bubbling up inside him, Alois shot a backward glance at the man, his pale blue eyes filled with disdain. “ _Fuck you._ ”

Offended, Claude paused. “…Such a shame.”

Then, with no warning at all, he resumed his movements but with a much greater force. The sound of skin hitting skin resonated through the room.

Alois cried out, burying his face in the pillow and staining it with tears. Around his wrists, the ribbons were forming small trails of blood. But now this pain was nothing compared to the other.

Claude mercilessly continued the pounding until finally he could not hold back.

Alois wanted to vomit when he felt himself getting filled with the warm seed of his attacker. Slowly, the man pulled out.

When the hands were removed from his hips, Alois’ body collapsed. Breathing heavily, he curled up into a fetal position.

Claude got off the bed and stood over him. “It didn’t have to be this way.”

Alois didn’t reply. He shut eyes, wishing to disappear from the earth. In a few moments, he heard the shuffle of clothes and a low sigh.

“Perhaps you will learn your lesson now,” Claude said. “I expect you to behave better for next time.”

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Alois tied on the bed.

The blond opened his eyes in horror when he heard the door shut. Next time? There was going to be a next time?

Clouded by despair, Alois cried. He felt utterly defiled and he could not even run away. Cold and alone, he eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas to advance the plot... May continue.


	4. Escape

Alois awoke to the blinding rays of the sun. Wincing immediately, he turned his head away from the light to realize that he couldn’t move. His arms were still bound to the bed post.

In an instant, his body stiffened with dread. Slowly, the events of the night before came flooding back. Unable to hold back the surge of nausea, Alois rolled to one side and vomited. Most of it made it to the floor.

Shuddering from the betrayal of his own stomach and the sudden, permeating feeling of cold, Alois shut his eyes and assessed the situation.

He was alone in the room – but he didn’t know if he was alone in the house. He didn’t know how many people there might be in the house. He was still tied. Someone has since been in the room because the window’s curtains were opened. By the brightness and height of the sun, he could estimate it to be early morning.

He opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. Doing his best to ignore the aching pain he felt below the waist, Alois focused on the ribbon that prevented his freedom. It was stained with the blood from his wrists, which were rubbed raw from friction.

Pain and nausea slowly gave way to anger. In a bout of sudden energy, Alois pulled himself up on his knees to reach the ribbon and dug into it with his teeth. The material was strong but not unbreakable – after a minute, Alois’ incisors tore a seam and the ribbon binds fell apart.

With a sigh of exhilarating relief, Alois pressed his freed hands to his chest, wincing from the throbbing pain in his wrists.

Wrapping himself in a sheet from the bed, he stood for the first time in several hours. He pressed a hand to his head, trying to keep his balance. He had a terrible headache.

Slowly, he placed one bare foot in front of the other – the floor no longer held his clothes from yesterday. As he reached out to the door knob, he froze.

There was a sound coming from the hallway.

Alois withdrew his hand and pressed himself against the wall, holding his breath. He listened, but…

It didn’t sound like it was approaching. It didn’t really sounds like footsteps either.

Gathering up enough courage, Alois grasped the door knob again and turned it, peering out into the hall.

Another sigh of relief. It was a cat.

Alois swung the door open and stepped out of the room. He crouched in front of the cat, holding his hand out.

“Hi there,” he said quietly. His voice was raspy from the soreness in his throat, so he spoke in a whisper. “Come here, kitty.”

The cat, a black and white Siamese, looked up at Alois with caution.

“I won’t harm you,” Alois said softly, not making any moves to touch the feline.

The cat hesitantly sniffed the boy’s hand and then sat down, allowing itself to be petted. Alois stroked the cat’s head and scratched behind its ears.

He caught sight of the name tag around its collar, “Hannah? That’s an odd name for a cat, isn’t it?”

Purring from the scratches, the cat pressed itself to Alois.

“I really hope you’re alone in the house,” Alois said bitterly. “…I don’t want a run-in with your owner.”

He stood again, to the dismay of the cat, and looked around the hall. It was otherwise silent – only his own breathing and the dim crackle of the burning sconces could be heard.

“I need to get out of here,” he said to himself (or maybe to the cat). “But I can’t go outside like this…” he peered down at the bed sheet wrapped around him.

Cautiously, Alois continued down the hall, followed by Hannah. He found a door leading to a bathroom and hurriedly went inside, longing for a bath. Dropping the bed sheet on the floor, he filled up the tub with hot water and got inside with simultaneous gratitude and pain.

Alois allowed his eyes to close as he took several deep breaths. He was getting out of this house and never going through this again. He would see to it that his attacker paid for what he did.

He soaked in the tub for a while, nearly drifting off a few times. Eventually, the worry that someone might come home overtook his relaxation and he got out to dry. He scoured the linen closets for something to wear and, to his surprise, found the clothes he had yesterday.

They were cleaned and ironed. Odd.

With a shrug, Alois put them on, thankful for something to wear. He wandered back out into the hallway to an expectant cat.

“Come on,” Alois said to her, “let’s see if there’s something in the kitchen.”

He made his way down the stairs to the main floor and looked around again.

No one was home.

Spurred by confidence and the grumbling of his stomach, Alois went to the kitchen. There, he found a plethora of food left behind from, presumably, his assailant’s breakfast.

He ate to his content, giving a share to the cat that was now following him everywhere.

“Does he not feed you?” Alois asked as he handed her more food. “I bet he hurts you, too.”

The cat meowed in response, hungrily finishing off the scraps.

Alois frowned. “…I’ll take you with me. I’ll save you.”

He searched around the main floor for a bag and settled on a leather sack that he stuffed with portable food and a jar of water. After a short double take, Alois went back to the drawers for some gold coins, which he placed in the pockets of his shorts.

Finally, he picked up the cat.

“That should do it,” he said, turning to the door. “Oh, wait… one more thing.”

He ran back to the stairs and pulled a candle out of one of the sconces on the wall.

“Actions have consequences,” he hummed with a slight smile. “Such a nice house this was. Too bad.”

On his way back to the front door, Alois carefully held the lit candle under the red embroidered curtains of the windows. As the house filled up with smoke, he threw the candle down and fled.

Out on the snowy streets, Alois held the cat close to his chest and ran. He didn’t know where he was, but figured that he would reach a train station eventually.

And he did.

“Excuse me,” he said to the ticket-seller, “do you have trains going to Canterbury?”

“That’s quite a journey,” the man replied, glancing at him. “Shorts in the wintertime?” he shook his head, “Kids these days…”

“Is it expensive?” Alois dug around in his pockets, ignoring the other comments.

“I will need to see your papers,” the man said with some suspicion. “You’re travelling alone at your age? Where are your guardians?”

“Um,” Alois cleared his throat, “Papers?”

“And no pets are allowed on the express.”

“Can’t you make an exception?” Alois held out some gold coins.

The man’s eyes widened, “Where did you get these, boy?” He took one to inspect it. “Did you steal these? I shall have the officers take a look!”

“No, no!” Alois took a step back. “That won’t be necess—”

He was cut off as he bumped into someone behind him. “The boy is with me, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudoses appreciated :)


	5. Villa Cantuaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face and a return.

As Alois’ back made contact with the person behind him, he heard a familiar voice;

“The boy is with me, sir.”

Alois stiffened, keeping his eyes on the ticket-seller without turning out.

The old man behind the counter relaxed his shoulders and shook his head. “You really should keep better track of your ward, gentle sir! Two tickets to Canterbury then?”

“That won’t be necessary,” replied the voice behind Alois.

The ticket-seller shrugged, “Good day to you, then.” The next customer pushed to the front.

Alois held the cat close to his body with one arm, stuffing the gold coins back in his pocket. He felt a hand on his shoulder as the voice behind him spoke up again.

“Are you planning on ignoring my presence forever?”

The blond welled up with anger, his free hand forming into a fist. He spun around and swung, but his punch was met with an gloved open palm instead.

“Damn you!” Alois shouted, attracting attention from the bystanders at the train station. “I will kill you, Sebastian!”

Releasing Alois’ fist, the raven-haired man sighed in irritation. “Must you shout?”

The boy stared up at him in disbelief, “Shout? What the hell am I supposed to do, considering you bloody _tied me up against my will and—”_

Sebastian quickly covered Alois’ mouth with his hand and led him out of the train station, giving a few sympathetic nods to the onlookers. The blond’s obscenities were muffled until they were outside, at which point Sebastian removed his hand.

“This was never part of my contract!” Alois huffed.

“Just calm down, alright?” Sebastian flagged down a taxi and ushered Alois into the back seat. He tapped the cabbie on the shoulder and handed him a small bag of coins and an address.

The cabbie took one look at the bag’s contents and his jaw dropped open. “But sir, this is…” he stared in bewilderment.

“Don’t worry about it, my good man.” Sebastian smiled, “Consider this motivation to not repeat anything you might hear.”

The cabbie nodded and began to drive.

“So,” Sebastian leaned back in the seat next to his blond companion, “what happened? And what’s with the cat?” He rubbed the feline’s head softly.

“You know damn well ‘what happened,’ you evil weasel,” Alois spat. “You dumped me there, in that crazy man's house, to be violated! I had no idea this was a job – I thought I was actually kidnapped! I was terrified!”

The older man frowned, “That was the point, was it not?”

“I never agreed to this!” Alois scowled, “I told you I’m not into the rape-fantasies. You better pay me damn well for this. And I’m not responsible for any,” he cleared his throat, “questionable actions after the fact.”

“Stop cursing like a street urchin,” Sebastian said calmly. “I couldn’t have told you; we both know you’re a terrible liar. And Claude is an old friend of mine – I knew his tastes but I didn’t think it would be so awful for you.”

“Awful doesn’t begin to describe it,” Alois said under his breath. “It was damn-near traumatic.”

Sebastian nodded, “I apologize, then. Won’t happen again.”

A short silence passed between the two of them. Then, Sebastian inhaled sharply.

“Wait, what did you say about questionable actions?”

Alois quickly turned his head to look out the window. “Well…”

The older man furrowed his brow suspiciously, “Yes? What did you do, Alois?”

The boy twirled some hair on his finger, “I may have stolen his cat.”

Sebastian sighed with relief, “Oh, well, that’s alright.” He scratched behind the cat’s ear; “We can just return it later—”

“And I burned his house down.”

“… _Pardon me?_ ” Sebastian slowly turned to face the back of Alois’ head.

“Burned it down to an ugly black,” Alois said softly. “Like I said, I had no idea this was a job. I take no responsibility.”

“Jesus,” Sebastian raked a hand through his black hair. “Was it really that bad?”

Alois turned to face the other man, his marine-coloured eyes dark with rage.

“Alright, alright,” Sebastian nodded, “I’ll deal with the damages.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, save for the cat’s occasional purring.

As dusk approached, the cab driver pulled up in front of a gated mansion and stopped the car. “Here we are, sir!” He stepped out of the car and held the back door open.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said as he got out of the car. Alois followed after, holding the cat close to his chest.

The taxi was soon out of sight as the two of them made it up the long flight of steps leading to the front door. The large sign atop the entrance was inscribed with the words _Villa Cantuaria._

“Can I keep Hannah?” Alois asked suddenly.

Sebastian blinked. “Who?”

“Hannah,” the boy held up the Siamese cat. The collar’s name tag shone in the light of the setting sun.

“Ah. Right.” Sebastian pondered the thought as he took out a set of bronze keys. “I don’t see why not,” he said finally as the large oak doors swung open. “Just make sure it doesn’t bother your clients.”

Alois nodded excitedly, “She can be, like, a therapy cat.”

Sebastian raised a brow, “You think therapy can help you?”

“Ha-ha,” Alois replied sarcastically. “Maybe you need her; god knows you must be pretty damaged to be a pimp.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Don’t use the words ‘god’ and ‘pimp’ in the same sentence please. Oh and you have a show tomorrow at sun down, so you best prepare for that.”

Alois groaned as he made his way inside, heading to the grand stairs past the foyer. He passed by another boy about his age, who was coming down the steps.

“Yikes,” the boy said. “What happened to you? Why are you wearing shorts in this weather?”

Alois sighed dramatically, “Don’t ask, Ciel. Just be happy that you don’t have yellow hair, since, apparently, that’s what the twisted lot prefer.” With that, he and the cat disappeared into a room at the top of the stairs.

Ciel looked questioningly at Sebastian, “Bad client?”

Sebastian took off his coat, “Bad or not, I likely won’t hear the end of this. I’m certain Alois will tell you later, he’s got quite the mouth.” He then went straight to his office, closing the door.

As soon as the lock clicked into place, the telephone on his desk started to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it's been so long! I hope I'll be able to update more regularly now, as my life has settled down somewhat :)
> 
> As usual, thank you for comments and kudos. And thank you for your patience!!!


	6. Worse Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call and a song.

Sebastian watched the telephone apprehensively for a few seconds. The shrill ringing of the machine reminded him that this phone call was inevitable.

He approached his desk and, with caution, picked up the receiver. "Villa Cantuaria Inn & Tavern, this is Sebastian speaking. How may I help you?"

An ingenuine chuckle echoed on the other end of the line, "Inn and tavern, is it? What happened to the monastery? Or, what was it before that, the Cantebury Tailors?"

Sebastian recognized the voice immediately. Holding the phone's handle to his ear, he made his way to the chair and sat down. "Claude, my old friend. Good to hear from you."

"I can assume you know why I'm calling?" Claude responded calmly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, no, of course not. In fact, I was just about to give you a ring," Sebastian lied sweetly, "I really must apologize on behalf of my, er, employee."

When no response came from the other end, he continued.

"I really am so sorry about your house. And the cat. I will try to repay you for the damages, and return the feline, of course."

"Oh," Claude mused, "so that's where she went. I thought she ran off again." He paused for a brief moment, "Well, thank you for the apology, but no need to reimburse me. I've got plenty of homes and this one was my least favourite in London."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Is that so? Well, that's good to hear. I'm always--"

He was interrupted by the other voice, "I should really be thanking _you_ , my dear friend. Your gift, while damaging to my property, was exceptional. I have never seen such divine beauty - despite the colourful vocabulary."

Relaxing a bit at this change of pace, Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, Alois has quite the mouth. I am so glad you enjoyed him, and of course, I will still return your cat if you so wish."

"Forget the cat," Claude said, "how much for the boy?"

"...I beg your pardon?" Sebastian inquired carefully, sitting up in his chair.

"How much?" Claude repeated matter-of-factly.

"Are we talking per hour? Or for a whole evening?" Sebastian reached for a pen, "I could give you a discount, considering what transpired."

Claude's voice took on a different tone. "You misunderstand - How much to _buy_ him? Not for an hour, or for a night. Forever."

Sebastian coughed nervously, "Wow, I didn't think you liked him that much, my friend. But I'm sorry, my employees are not for sale. I don't own them - they merely work for me. As such, it is not within my power to sell them, so to speak."

"I suppose," Claude said, "but that doesn't mean that we can't arrange a deal."

"A deal?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. "I'm not so sure."

The voice on the other end of the line didn't waver. "Suppose I pay you handsomely, upfront and in cash, and in return, you ignorantly fail to notice that one of your wards-- or, 'employees,' happens to run away in the middle of the night with a stranger."

"I really am sorry, Claude," Sebastian began, "but Alois is not for sale in any way, shape or form. He's an asset to my business. And, frankly, he did not sound too fond of you."

Claude scoffed, "Oh I didn't realize you cared about him so dearly. Is that why you send him off into the clutches of wealthy men to tear away at his innocence touch by touch? Or perhaps you indulge yourself with the blond beauty in your private quarters when the business day is done, hm? Is that why you don't wish to see him go?"

"That's quite enough!" Sebastian sputtered, "This conversation is over. And since you didn't specify otherwise, your cat is staying here too."

With that, the manager of Villa Cantuaria hung up.

 

  
\- The following night, sun down-

 

  
In the small dressing room to the side of the stage, a few young performers crowded around a blond boy who stood in front of a large elegant mirror.

"You really got tied up? And you couldn't move at all?" A girl with curly yellow hair inspected the boy's wrists. "Were you scared?"

"I was utterly petrified, Lizzie!" Alois dramatically displayed the fading ribbon marks on his arms to those around him. "I thought he might have killed me. But I didn't hesitate to knock those stupid glasses right off his face."

"You're so brave," admired a shorter boy with red hair, "I could never do that!"

"Oh please, he's bluffing," Ciel shook his head. "If he was bound, how'd he hit the guy?"

"Nuh-uh, Ciel," Alois crossed his arms, "perhaps if you were clever, like me, you'd understand. I hit him _first_ , and then he tied me up." 

Ciel scoffed, "Well maybe if you didn't do that, you wouldn't have made him mad, and you could've run away."

"Whatever," the blond retorted. "It's not like you'd know what to do in that situation. You'd probably cry and cry for Sebby to rescue you."

The blue haired boy puffed out his chest, "I would not!"

Just then, the lights flickered momentarily, causing each of the kids to look up.

"My performance is starting soon," Alois said quickly, "I have to get ready!"

Lizzie nodded, "Break a leg!" She left the room, followed by the other boy and a grumbling Ciel.

Regaining his bearings, Alois finished his preparations with a dash of gloss on his lips and blush to his cheeks. He took a deep breath and stood from the cushion as the music on stage began to play.

The Villa Cantuaria served three purposes.

 

  1. An inn for traveling merchants and scholars and poets passing through Canterbury. The Villa was rustic and charming, historic in its decor but pleasant in its accomodations. It was pricey, but affordable for passing travelers who wished to spend a short time in Canterbury in comfort,
  2. A tavern with live music on weekends and the best ale in all of Canterbury and its neighouring towns. Fresh food and intoxicating liquor was served every evening by charming waitstaff, and each weekend welcomed customers from near and far to watch dazzling performances by young and talented singers and dancers.
  3. A cover for the manager's covert operations. This was, of course, the most important purpose. Sebastian conducted dealings in all sorts of illegal matters, ranging from the smuggling of opium to foreign weapons trades to an underage escort service. Any shortfalls in business from the primary and secondary functions of Villa Cantuaria were always covered in surplus by the tertiary.



 

Of course, the inebriated crowd in the tavern, as well as Canterbury's populace, knew nothing of the Villa's underground secrets. Instead, they raised their mugs and cheered as the young blond performer entered from stage right.

Alois' costume shone with dazzling sparkle in the light - a green vest embroidered with gemstones fitted over a loose white blouse with puffy sleeves, and black shorts with matching thigh-high socks and boots with green laces.

His aquamarine eyes glimmered as he took in his audience - drunk and lustful - applauding in anticipation as the music began to grow into a jazzy crescendo.

Reaching the microphone in the centre of the stage, Alois began to sing.

 _"Once, when I was all alone,_  
_I called you... and you weren't home,_  
_My heart - fell, like a stone,"_

The backup singers joined in to create an echo:

_"-to the ground, to the ground, to the ground."_

Alois' melodic voice washed over his audience, inciting hollers and claps. He twirled a lock of hair playfully with his finger as he continued.

 _"Why, when morn had dawned on me,_  
_and anger grew-"_

He paused for a breath;

 _"like ecstasy..._  
_and Leda threw the swan on me,_  
_and I fell-"_

Again- the backup echoed his words:

_"-to the ground, to the ground, to the ground."_

Grabbing hold of the microphone, with a powerful inhale, his voice rose in volume for the chorus.

 _"Oh, don't say, 'I want you,'_  
_Don't stay this way, believe me,_  
_I wasn't trying to play the game_  
_where someone's to blame,"_

He brought a hand to his chest,

 _"I'll stay the same - till you change your mind..._  
_and you'll change your mind,"_

As the piano swelled, Alois glided to the front of the stage, taking in his onlookers. Men of various ages and backgrounds watched him hungrily - oh, how he adored the admiration.

He cocked his head to the side innocently, slightly stroking his hand along the microphone stand.

 _"I could have broken you,_  
_I should have spoken for you..._  
_You should have seen-"_

He touched a finger to his lips,

 _"It was turning me on..._  
_Don't you know it's true?_  
_There are worse things - perverse things -_  
_you should answer, when the phone rings,_  
_There are worse things..._  
_I could do,"_

Alois allowed a smile to cross his face as the crowd of men shifted uncomfortably in their pants and he repeated the chorus.

 _"...I wasn't trying to play the game,_  
_where someone's to blame,_  
_I'll stay the same till you change you mind..."_

Suddenly, Alois locked eyes with a pair of golden ones, shielded by black spectacles.

_"...and you'll change your mind,"_

The words escaped his mouth with hesitation as his breath hitched in his throat. He studied the golden-eyed stranger, not allowing himself to stray from the melody despite the rapid hammering of his heart.

 _"Once, when I was all alone,_  
_I could not find the telephone,"_

Yes, it was definitely the man that assaulted him in London. Alois couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the lyrics as he went on:

_"So instead, I burned your pretty home..."_

He made eye contact with Claude confidently and winked,

_"-to the ground, to the ground, **to the ground**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. I'm still working out the direction in which I want to take this story - bear with me! To be honest, I didn't think I'd pick it up again. But your kind comments and continuous kudoses inspired me, so thank you! I love to read your thoughts and opinions - they greatly help me out with writing :)


	7. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new assignment may put Alois' life in danger - not that he minds. As long as he isn't being followed by a certain stranger.

Sebastian's short-lived nap was interrupted by the sound of his office door slamming open. He roused from his slumber, realizing at once that he fell asleep at his desk, yet again, and sat up hastily.

"I can't believe you, Sebastian! How could you betray me so?!"

The manager's eyes adjusted to the light as he winced from the sudden noise. His blurry vision settled on the blond boy that stood in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"Alois?" Sebastian rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Were you asleep?!" The boy huffed, "Typical."

"Well I'm awake now, you saw to that," Sebastian replied dryly. "Now tell me what's gotten you so upset that you felt the need to barge in here without knocking."

Alois made his way towards the desk with furious determination. "He was here. In the audience. I saw him - staring at me."

"Who was here?"

"You know who," Alois lowered his voice, looking side to side even though there was no one but himself and Sebastian in the room. "That old chum of yours you shipped me to in London."

Sebastian blinked. "Claude? He's here?"

"Yes!" The blond slammed his hands on the desk, inciting a small jump from Sebastian. "He disappeared into the crowd when I finished my performance. Now I fear for my life - what if he finds me? Ties me up again and kidnaps me?"

"Slow down Alois, take a breath," the raven-haired man stood from the desk to regain some composure. "Are you absolutely certain it was him? Even among the slews of people and the bright lights?"

Alois grit his teeth, "I cannot forget that face. As much as I would like to."

"Alright, alright," Sebastian nodded, "I'll look into it. No harm will come to you."

The boy took a step back with a sigh. "I'm feeling paranoid--"

"Yes, I can see that," the manager interrupted.

"-and it's your fault! So fix it. I need a distraction."

Sebastian smiled, "Funny you should say that. I was actually going to inform you of a new job tomorrow morning, but I suppose I can tell you about it now."

"A new job?" Alois eyed him carefully. "I pray it's unlike the last one."

"Quite different indeed," Sebastian sat again, taking some papers out of the desk's drawer. "It's a big operation. Are you up for it?"

"Depends on what I have to do," the boy responded.

Sebastian motioned for Alois to sit in the chair across and flipped the papers towards him. "This is the target - so to speak."

Alois grimanced, "He's revoltingly ugly."

"Yes, well," Sebastian chuckled, "he's also an Earl."

"Figures." The boy rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "So? I have to seduce him or something? Steal some jewels? Money?"

"It goes deeper than that. Unbeknownst to the Earl, his staff are smuggling opium right under his nose. Now, this wasn't an issue before, but recently the ring grew larger and--"

"They're stealing your business?" Alois suggested.

"That's correct," Sebastian gave a slight nod. "I need a liaison to infiltrate the Earl's manor and provide information on the smuggling operation. Weak links, contacts, meeting times, and so on."

The blond looked at the other man quizzically, "Why me? I never did anything like this before. And I'm not that good at keeping secrets."

Sebastian sighed, "I know this. But it must be you."

"Why?"

Sebastian pointed a pen at the photograph of the Earl, "Because, I've identified the target's two main weaknesses. Number one: a secretive but strong predilection for younger consorts."

"Typical," Alois snorted.

"Second," Sebastian continued, "a number of years ago, Earl Albert Trancy lost his wife and son to a group of chartist rebels who led an insurrection against those most fluent in the tongue of greed."

"I thought Queen Victoria's guard stamped out the chartists?" Alois pondered aloud. "I didn't know they committed crimes."

"As of late, they've mostly been jailed or exiled. But the ones that broke into the Trancy Manor mortally wounded the Earl's wife and made off with the child," Sebastian said. "My record keepers say that the Earl's son will have turned 14 this spring."

The information clicked in the blond's mind. "Wait. You don't mean to imply that I...?"

Sebastian grinned, "Precisely. Want to know the best part?" Excitedly, he withdrew a folded piece of paper from a file. "Last year, a few relatives of Earl Trancy commissioned a portrait of the kidnapped young heir, and asked the sketch artist to predict what the boy would look like presently. The portrait was scrapped due to the Earl's grief, but the sketch remains."

Alois gasped when Sebastian unfolded the paper. He covered his mouth in disbelief, "He looks just like me."

 

\- - -

 

  
_"Oh, yes-!"_

Heat. A blazing heat enveloped him the way a fire burns through coal, spreading throughout his body. All he could feel was that fiery heat; all he could hear was that sweet, melodic voice shouting--

_"Oh, god, yes!"_

The illuminating brightness was blinding, but it was painless. No, it was more than painless - it was wonderful. Light danced off yellow locks like the embers of a brilliant setting sun. It was a breathtaking sight and he could not bare to look away.

_"Don't stop, please-!"_

His hands hovered over soft, curved hips - porcelain skin flushed pink with arousal. He gripped the petite frame firmly, accelerating the movements of his own hips, unable to hold back a raspy groan.

_"More, Claude, more!"_

His golden eyes met with half-lidded turquoise ones - shining radiantly behind pale blond eyelashes. The sound of his name coming from perfect, dainty lips was irresistible. Heat grew in the pit of him stomach, rising - hotter and hotter.

The angel atop him was moaning his name passionately, over and over, until it was unbearable.

_"Claude- oh, Claude I-!"_

His own voice seemed to return to his throat at last as he raised a hand to cup the angel's rosy cheek.

_"Alois--"_

In an astounding burst of colour, the form of the boy before him erupted into a spectacular flock of butterflies - blue, purple, green - they threatened to drown out the light in their intensity as they spread through the space around him.

In a panic, he called out;

"Alois!"

Suddenly, silence.

Darkness.

Claude's golden eyes shot open as he sat up in a daze, taking in his surroundings: a pristine guest room, dimly lit by the rays of the moon from the half-curtained window.

"A dream," he muttered to himself. "What a pity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT since people are getting somewhat invested in this lame fic of mine, I'm rolling out an actual plot. I hope you'll stick with me for the long run! As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


	8. Wisteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alois' assignment in the Trancy manor begins, things start to get a little more complicated. The wisteria petals bring with them a sense of danger...

Chapter 8: Wisteria

\---

"Poppies?"

"That's right."

"Like, the little flowers? With the red petals?"

"The very same."

"So, they're selling flowers?"

"...No, they're trafficking opium."

"But you just said--"

"Poppies produce the opium, yes," Sebastian reiterated, leaning forward in his office chair, "but the narcotic itself is extracted from the poppy flower into a highly concentrated powder, which can be liquefied, smoked and injected."

Sitting across from the manager, Alois nodded slowly, taking mental notes. "And people get addicted to this stuff?"

"Oh, yes," Sebastian said grimly, "quite terribly. So, with such a high price, you can see why it's beneficial to snare a market like the elite. The fat and the rich, sitting in opium dens, melting into drug-infused orgies."

Alois raised a brow. "Have you used it, then?"

"Never!" The older man sounded offended at the remark. "Rule number one of smuggling: never use your own product."

Alois cocked his head to the side, "Do I have to abide by that rule?"

"It's definitely in your best interest," Sebastian said. "An opium high often causes delirium and dizziness - you would enter a defenseless and confused state of euphoria."

"Doesn't sound so bad," the boy quipped.

"Trust me, Alois. You shall have to keep your wits about you around those people. Their methods are questionable at best; dangerous at worst." The man leaned back in his chair, brows furrowing. "And despicable - stealing my business. These vermin go beyond traditional drug rings. They have code languages, a diversified network, and, so I've heard, they're not averse to kill."

"Alright, alright," Alois stood from his seat across Sebastian's, raising his palms in mock defeat. "Is that all I need to know? Can I infiltrate this place already? We've been planning for weeks!"

"Hm." Sebastian glanced through a file on his desk, "You know your backstory?"

"Mhm. Kidnapped nearly a decade ago, held captive, escaped recently, found my way back to my childhood home. And I missed my dear daddy oh-so-much," Alois smiled mischievously.

"Good," Sebastian continued. "And what's your name? Your age?"

"I am Noel Trancy, and," Alois pretended to look as if he was lost in thought, "well, I cannot remember the last time I had a birthday! My memories are so muddled from being in that horrid place so long - please forgive me."

"Maybe lay off the dramaticisms," Sebastian mused.

"That's like asking the sun to stop rising," the blond shrugged. "Anything else?"

Sebastian took in the sight of the boy before him - dressed in rags, hair unkempt, cheeks carefully stained with soot - "I think this will do to convince them."

Alois clapped his hands together excitedly, "Yes! Time to get high in the utmost lap of luxury!"

"For the last time, _do not smoke the opium!"_

\---

 

A cool evening breeze blew through the trees in the courtyard of the Tracy mansion, scattering pale violet petals on the wind. The head butler of the estate ran a gloved hand through his alabaster hair, looking toward the horizon.

"What's on your mind, dear brother?" a woman kneeling near him, arranging the flowers in a rose bush, asked inquisitively.

He turned to face her, his lilac-coloured eyes shining with anticipation. "I feel unease, Angela. Something is coming."

Angela stood gracefully, brushing some leaves off her uniform and inconspicuously slipping a small packet of white powder in her apron pocket. Her coiffed hair was identical in its snowy complexion to the butler's. "Oh? I suppose we're in for a treat then."

"Yes," her brother replied. "I suppose we are."

\---

 

A month had passed since Claude's initial arrival in Canterbury, and still the only thing on his mind was Alois. Sebastian had endured enough of his pestering, and would answer Claude's phone calls by hanging up immediately. As for the Villa itself, despite searching every nook and cranny, he still could not locate the blond beauty of his dreams.

Claude had never been one for relationships, let alone love, which was why this current obsession was most surprising to him. He wasn't even sure if it _was_ love, but the consistency of images in his mind and the memories of the boy's voice singing in his ears convinced him that it was something worthwhile.

And being a renowned and well-respected businessman of the underground, Claude was not used to taking no for an answer.

With heaviness clouding his thoughts, Claude walked aimlessly through the streets of Canterbury. In his haze, he could barely hear the paper boy yelling at passersby while holding the latest copy of the news.

"Extra, extra, read all about it!" He called out, "Long-lost son of Earl Trancy returned at last!"

An old woman took a copy of the paper and rushed to her husband, passing by Claude in her path.

"What a stunning young lad," she exclaimed, adjusting her glasses. "I can't believe the poor dear was held by kidnappers for so long! Such cruelty."

Piqued with interest, Claude peered over her shoulder.

"I'm sure the Earl is relieved," her companion said. "Perhaps he'll decrease the land tax this month in celebration."

As the elderly couple chuckled to themselves, Claude caught sight of the picture on the newspaper's front page. Eyes widening, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Give me one of those," he said urgently, taking brisk steps toward the paper boy.

"Of course sir, that'll be six pence please--"

"Here, here," Claude tossed some coins in the boy's direction and grabbed a paper, staring at the cover. "I can't believe this," he muttered to himself. It was Alois. _His_ Alois.

He furrowed his brows, trying to connect the dots. "What is Sebastian up to?"

\---

 

Over the din of clanking silverware and overlapping chatter, Alois' bright voice was captivating his dinner audience.

"I walked for days and days," he said earnestly, "with only the thought of coming home at last. The memories of wisteria petals floating in the father's fountain in the courtyard... it all came flooding back to me as I stumbled towards the house!"

The Viscount, seated next to the old Earl Trancy, wiped a tear with an embroidered handkerchief. "Oh, you poor dear! I cannot imagine your plight - struggling for days; walking the streets of commoners in bare feet and naught but a rag on your shoulders!"

Alois concealed a smile, impressed with the effect that Sebastian's costume design had on his audience. He nodded, adding, "It was so, so cold. Many times, I was afraid I would die before I could ever see daddy again!"

On the other side of the Earl, a bishop crossed himself solemnly. "We thank our Lord in Heaven for returning you to us, my child. Your father never once stopped grieving your disappearance." He turned to the Earl, who had been staring, enamoured, at Alois throughout the evening.

Earl Trancy cleared his throat, "I still cannot believe my eyes that you're here before me, Noel... My sweet boy. You have changed so much!"

From the way he was staring, Alois could guess that likely the change was perceived for the better. "But you haven't changed at all, papa!"

As a blush spread across the old Earl's face, Alois hopped from his seat and went around the table to hug him, delivering the finishing blow with a kiss on the cheek. The guests at the dinner table let out a collective "aw," as the women cried joyful tears and the men tried to comfort them.

Alois smirked to himself. He fooled them all. He was in.

\---

 

At the Villa Cantuaria, Sebastian was seated at his office desk, updating a book of records with the day's inventory. He frowned as he updated the steadily decreasing opium revenues with red ink. He really was counting on Alois to divert business back to Canterbury; otherwise, he would have to turn to a new source of income, which would be inconvenient.

The manager's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rapping on the door. Nearly jumping in his seat, Sebastian shut the record book and took off his glasses. "...Yes? Who is it?"

"Open this door, else I break the hinges off myself," came the calm but threatening voice beyond the oak.

Recognizing it immediately, Sebastian hurried to the door to open it. "Claude. What are you doing here?  
As I told you a dozen times, Alois is not for sale."

"Forget that," Claude pushed his way into the office. "Tell me why you've sent him to the Trancy estate. Are you unaware of what goes on there?"

Sebastian blinked. "How did you know about that?"

Claude tossed a newspaper onto the desk. "Everyone knows. Well, not who 'Noel Trancy' really is, but everyone knows of his miraculous return."

"Ah," Sebastian eyed the paper. "So? Last I checked, it wasn't your concern. He has a job to do."

Claude lifted his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I can only assume this is some convoluted scheme to infiltrate the estate, yes? Because of the trafficking?"

"I always forget how involved you are with the underworld," Sebastian scoffed. "Yes, and? What of it?"

"How can you send that boy in there to do your dirty work?!" Claude voice was borderline aggressive. "How can you so irresponsibly put him in danger?"

"Danger?" Sebastian raised a brow. "I just want him to find out how the servants are stealing my clients. Sure, there's an element of risk, but it's just information gathering. Alois is capable of that, as long as he avoids getting high with them."

Claude shook his head, "You really have been out of the game too long. The masterminds behind the Trancy deals are not just some simple maids - they're a pair of siblings. Twins. Complete psychopaths. Part of some strange cult; no one dares cross their path. They go from place to place, make a pretty penny, leave a trail of bloodshed, and then disappear again."

"..." Sebastian sat down. "Oh. Is that right..."

"You really are as ignorant as you seem," Claude clenched his fist. "You may not care for his life--"

"I do," Sebastian interrupted.

"--but if the twins find out it was you who sent him, you will be gutted and decapitated."

"Alright, alright, no need for that," Sebastian sighed. "No problem. Alois has only been there for a short while; I'll just tell him to return."

"And how will you do that, then?" Claude paced along the wooden floor. "It may already be too late. If anything happened to my Alois, it's on _your_ hands, and I will personally see to it that--"

"Your Alois?" Sebastian crossed his arms. "If you're so worried, perhaps you should get him out then. It will save me a beheading, and you will have the opportunity to redeem yourself."

Claude scoffed angrily, "So, when your life is on the line, suddenly it matters not to you what Alois thinks of me."

"Just go!" Sebastian gestured to the door. "The estate is quite far from Canterbury, so you'll need to be quick."

"I misjudged you, old friend," Claude's golden eyes gleamed a dangerous light. "Perhaps you are the heartless one between us two." Turning swiftly, he hurried out of the office and the Villa.

The manager leaned back in his chair with a defeated sigh. He really disliked complications.

\---

 

An uneventful week passed in the Trancy household. Adapting seamlessly to his role as Noel Trancy, Alois embraced the luxuries of an upper class lifestyle. To his pleasant surprise, the old Earl simply huffed and puffed in his presence, but didn't dare touch him.

When he wasn't being paraded around his faux-father's friends and business partners, Alois wandered around the estate in search of something to do. The cheerful blond quickly befriended the mansion's staff - the cooks, gardeners, guards - but there were two servants that held such an air of uneasiness that Alois stayed away.

He often caught the white-haired butler silently watching him out of his periphery, while his mirror-imaged sister always happened to be there each time Alois turner a corner. Though they didn't speak much, he gathered that their names were Ash and Angela, and that the old Earl trusted them wholeheartedly.

On a particularly warm evening, Alois decided to explore the vast gardens in front of the mansion while a ball was being held inside to celebrate some new business venture. Alois didn't care much for trades - or crowds - and snuck out while the guests were distracted in their drunken stupor.

He sat on a bench facing the neat rows of wisteria trees and inhaled deeply. His moment of relaxation was distracted by a gleam of something odd he spotted from the corner of his eye.

"The rose bushes..." Curiously, he hopped off the bench and knelt down by the flower bed. A glint of white caught his attention from between the thorns.

Carefully, Alois pushed aside the prickly roses, wincing as a few pierced the skin on his hands. At last he managed to pull out the culprit. It was a small bag of--

"Opium...!" Alois gasped quietly. Although he hadn't seen it before, the snow-white powder was undoubtedly the drug Sebastian told him about.

The sound of an opening door startled the boy, and, without thinking, he slipped the bagged power in his pocket and stood quickly. A few guests were leaving, and he breathed a sigh of relief. No one saw him.

He made his way back into the mansion through the back door and re-joined the party.

"Champagne, young master?"

Alois nearly jumped from the voice of the white-haired butler from behind. "Oh, I..."

"Is everything alright, master Noel?" Ash smiled warmly, holding a platter of champagne glasses.

"Yes, of course," the blond eyed him, uncertain. "I'm... a bit young, no?"

Earl Trancy joined the butler's side with a booming laugh. "Nonsense, my son! Enjoy the night to the fullest!" With that, the old man patted the butler on the shoulder and took another two glasses for himself.

"It's the finest on the continent - fresh from France," Ash said as he extended a glass to the boy.

Cautiously, Alois took the drink. "...Thank you."

He sipped on the champagne as the butler went on to mingle with other guests. While bitter, Alois quite liked the taste and drank it down. He carried the glass to the kitchen, hoping to spend some time with the cooks instead of the rowdy crown in the ballroom.

Instead, though, he came into the kitchen to find the white-haired maid preparing a tray of hor d’oeuvres.

"Oh, young master Noel," she chirped happily, smiling at him. "I can take that glass. How kind of you to bring it straight inside."

Alois hesitated, placing the empty glass on the counter. "Yes, well... I was hoping to see the cook."

Angela smiled again, making her way to Alois in a way that seemed like she was floating. "The lower servants get some time off during the parties. My brother and I handle the... important events."

"Right," Alois nodded slightly, and turned to leave. "Well, goodnight then--"

"Oh goodness, young master!" Angela swiftly grabbed Alois' hand. "You're bleeding! How did this happen?"

The blond felt his blood run cold from her grip. "Um, I... I'm not sure.” He didn’t dare mention the rose bushes, “Must have happened by accident, it isn't bothering me, really."

He tried to pull his hand back, but Angela held it firmly.

"Nonsense, master Noel," she said, "your father wouldn't want you to bleed like this! Come, I'll patch you right up."

Alois didn't have an excuse to offer and reluctantly followed as she led him by the hand to the bathroom.

"There must be bandages around here, wait just a second," Angela hummed as she searched the shelves.

"It’s no big deal..." Alois said quietly, unsure why he suddenly felt so anxious. He peered into the mirror, taken aback by the paleness of his face.

"It is my duty to ensure you're healthy and well, young master," Angela said. "Earl Trancy cannot take another heart-break." She turned her head to look at him, "Are you alright? Tired from the festivities?"

Alois watched his reflection instead of her. "Tired... yes." He rubbed his eyes when his reflection started to double in the mirror. "I... feel a bit dizzy..." He stumbled back towards the bathroom door, reaching for the knob.

The door swung open, knocking the boy off balance. "Well now, did the alcohol go straight to your head, young master?"

Alois' breath halted as he fell into the arms of the white-haired butler.

"He seems unsteady on his feet, brother," Angela said calmly, smiling at Alois.

"No..." Alois pushed back against Ash's chest but was overtaken by sudden weakness.

"He is looking quite pale too, dear sister," Ash said, scooping Alois up into a cradle-hold. "I'm sure we can make him better."

Alois tried to scream but his throat made no noise. As white flashed before his eyes, he felt his consciousness slipping away... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay; again! I finally have a clear idea of where I want to take this. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos appreciated ^^


End file.
